Using a charge transfer capacitive measurement approach, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,514, it is possible to create touch sensing regions that can detect human touch through several millimeters of a plastic or glass front panel. In prior devices, the electrodes are formed on a separate substrate that is glued or held in contact with the front panel, and this panel is then electrically interconnected to a main printed circuit board (PCB) using wires in the form of a connector, or wiring loom. The interconnect can also be somewhat problematic because it can move, causing changes in capacitance and it also introduces some fixed amount of stray capacitance that acts to desensitize the touch control.
In the above charge transfer capacitive measurement approach, a transmit-receive process is used to induce charge across the gap between an emitting electrode and a collecting electrode (the transmitter and the receiver respectively, also referred to as X and Y). As a finger touch interacts with the resulting electric field between the transmitter and receiver electrodes, the amount of charge coupled from transmitter to receiver is changed. A particular feature of the above approach is that most of the electric charge tends to concentrate near sharp corners and edges (a well known effect in electrostatics). The fringing fields between transmitter and receiver electrodes dominate the charge coupling. Compatible electrode design therefore tends to focus on the edges and the gaps between neighboring transmitter and receiver electrodes in order to maximize coupling and also to maximize the ability of a touch to interrupt the electric field between the two, hence giving the biggest relative change in measured charge. Large changes are desirable as they equate to higher resolution and equally to better signal to noise ratio.
A specially designed control chip can detect these changes in charge. It is convenient to think of these changes in charge as changes in measured coupling capacitance between transmitter and receiver electrodes (charge is rather harder to visualize). The chip processes the relative amounts of capacitive change from various places around the sensor and uses this to detect the presence of a touch on a touch button. Commonly, these electrodes are required to be transparent so that light can pass through the touch sensor to provide aesthetic and/or functional illumination effects.
An advantage of the charge transfer capacitive measurement approach is that many touch sensors can be formed at a lower “cost per sensor” than other techniques. This is because the intersection between every X and Y electrode can form a touch sensor. For example, a system that has 10 X electrodes and 8 Y electrodes can be used to form 80 touch sensors. This requires only 18 pins on a control chip, whereas an equivalent open-circuit sensing scheme would need 80.
The charge transfer capacitive measurement approach is a transmit-receive architecture that uses a two-part electrode design. A typical prior-art electrode design is show in FIG. 1. Here a transmit 100 and receive 101 element are shown that serve to couple an electric field 102 between the two.
In FIG. 2, the prior art electrode design is shown in cross section with the transmit 200 and receive 201 elements bonded or pushed against an insulating front panel 202. The electric field 203 coupled between the two elements can be disrupted 204 by the presence of a finger or other touching object 205. This serves to decrease the mutual capacitance from transmit to receive element, this change being sensed by a control circuit 206 to register an output 207 to indicate the presence (or not) of the touch 205.